


if love is fear, lead me to the dark

by jacksmannequin



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Black Parade Era, Fluff, M/M, also i suck at making summaries, idk what this is, im shit at tagging sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 04:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6140880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksmannequin/pseuds/jacksmannequin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tired Frank after a show. Gerard talks him to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if love is fear, lead me to the dark

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a silly idea I came up with like months ago and it's a translation from Italian of a fic I had already posted on Wattpad. Also this is unbeta'd, so if you find any mistakes (mostly grammar ones, I'm not a native speaker) feel free to point them out or idk  
> Title from What Is Love by Take That

That night Frank was incredibly tired because of the show they performed a little less than a hour ago - you could not notice, but running around the stage holding a guitar like he does would be exhausting for anyone - and the only thing he wished for in that moment was his warm bed and his hotel room.

That was the reason why the boy had gently declined the offer to join the afterparty with the others and had quickly disappeared to hide in his room, throwing himself on the pillows without even having a shower.  
He'd just fallen asleep, when a blonde head appeared in the room, holding in one hand a spare key, and stopped to stare at Frank, who was sleeping peacefully, an arm around his pillow and the other one rested on the mattress.  
Without saying a word, Gerard stepped closer to the bed, smiling fondly when he heard the other boy snorting in his sleep, and held up the sheet, lying down next to him. Frank had obviously heard him, and he gradually opened his eyes, making a surprised face when he saw his friend next to him whom, in the meantime, had brought a hand on Frank's hair, petting it carefully.

"Gerard, what are you doin-" Frank tried to protest, just to end up being shushed by the blonde boy's index finger, who had taken advantage of that moment of distraction to move closer to him.  
"Shush, relax. I want to try something. Close your eyes, can you see the ocean?" he whispered, removing the finger from Frank's mouth, who giggled - actually giggled - just to gain a glare and a sigh from the other.  
"Come on, Frank. Serious."  
"Okay, sorry," he replied.

He closed his eyes,trying to not let his smile show.

"Tell me, can you see it? Imagine the water, warm and clear, the waves crashing on the rocks, the seagulls screeching; can you see the sand, the stones buried under here and there, the sun shining in the sky?"  
Gerard's words, whispered with a soft and reassuring voice, had really had the capacity of making his mind create the scenery, forcing him to relax and let his brain imagine the beach.  
He nodded, without opening his eyes.

"What else can you see?"  
"I see children running around, others playing volleyball... Waves going back and forth on the sand, parents looking after their kids with concerned, but also happy faces... Then there's a high reef and... wait, that's me! And-"  
"And...?" Gerard smiled, letting his finger wander through the younger boy's hair.  
"And you're next to me."  
Frank said those words almost whispering, as if he didn't want him to hear, something that made him look even more adorable to his eyes.  
"Yes, I'm next to you."

After that sentence, he shifted closer to Frank, leaving a light kiss on his forehead.  
Some seconds later, Frank let himself fall asleep, abandoning his body into Gerard's arms.


End file.
